Ash vs Jimmy
by ThatFanFictionGuy
Summary: A battle between the main character of the main Pokemon series and the main character of the Raikou special.


Ash had just arrived in Vermillion Coty ready to board the boat that was gonna to take him to Unova. With his best Pokémon friend Pikachu by his side Ash was ready to explore the new region and catch brand new Pokémon. Little did he know that one last battle awaited him before he could depart, and that this would be one of his toughest matches ever.

"I'm so excited Pikachu, a brand new journey is just around the corner." Ash told his yellow friend. "Pika Pika." The mouse Pokémon excitedly replied. "Well I can tell you're ready to go." Ash said. "Typhlosion dodge!" A voice ordered nearby. Ash turned towards where the voice was coming from to see a Pokémon battle, with one trainer using a Typhlosion and the other using a Blastoise. The Typhlosion had just dodged Blastoise's Hydro Pump. "Wow that Typhlosion is impressive." Ash remarked as he looked on. "Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"Alright Typhlosion let's end this, use Thunder Punch!" The Typhlosion's trainer ordered. "What, Thunder Punch!" Both Ash and the other trainer shouted in surprise. Before the other trainer's Blastoise could react, Typhlosion hit it right in the gut, causing it to go down.

"Looks like I win." The Typhlosion's trainer said. "Yeah good match, I wasn't expecting your Typhlosion to know an electric type move though." The other trainer replied. "I prepare all my Pokémon for every situation they face, even type disadvantages. "The Typhlosion's trainer told the other trainer before shaking his hand and walking away from the battle site.

"Hey there, that was such an amazing match." Ash said as he ran up boy. "You saw that huh?" The boy asked. "Yeah, it was so cool the way you used Thunder Punch at the last second." Ash said. "By the way what's your name?" He asked. "The name's Jimmy from New Bark Town, who might you be?" Jimmy asked Ash. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash answered. "Wait you're Ash Ketchum, The Ash Ketchum that placed in the top 16 of the Indigo Conference, the top 8 of the Silver Conference and the Ever Grande Conference , the top 4 of the Lily of the Valley Conference, and won the Orange League Championship and The Kanto Battle Frontier Championship?" Jimmy asked amazed. "Yeah that's me." Ash simply nodded.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet you in person." Jimmy exclaimed. "Well it's good to meet you too; I always love to meet fellow trainers." Ash replied. "Say what would you say to a match?" He asked. "A match with you, I'd love that, but Typhlosion is the only Pokémon I have with me right now, and I need to heal him first." Jimmy told Ash. "That's ok it's gonna be a while before the boat comes, so I have time." Ash said." *Pan to Pokémon Center*

"OK Jimmy your Typhlosion is fully healed and ready to go." Nurse Joy said. "Great, thanks Joy now me and Ash can battle." Jimmy remarked with excitement before he and Ash left.

"You ready for this Ash?" Jimmy asked with a very serious look on his face. "Whenever you are Jimmy." Ash told him with an equally serious look. "Ok then, let's get started, Go Typhlosion!" Jimmy released Typhlosion from his Pokeball, and the Pokémon roared mightily ready for battle. "Time to battle, Go Pikachu!" Ash's Pokémon friend jumped to the battlefield ready to fight.

"I'll let you go first Ash." Jimmy told him. "Big mistake." Ash replied. "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu let of a huge blot of pure electricity aimed right at Typhlosion. "Typhlosion, use Flame Thrower!" Jimmy ordered. The fire type immediately spit out a wave of fire that meet the Thunderbolt and both moves canceled each other out. "Nice going Jimmy but the battle has just begun; use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled out to Pikachu. The electric mouse nodded his head and started running, gaining full speed in seconds. "Typhlosion dodge it!" Jimmy screamed, but it was too late, Pikachu hit Typhlosion head on. "Alright buddy, nice job." Ash said. "This isn't over yet, Typhlosion, use Eruption!" Jimmy yelled out. Typhlosion responded quickly by focusing all of its energy and blowing out huge chucks of fire from its back, all of which headed towards the only other Pokémon on the battlefield, Pikachu.

"Pikachu, get away now!" Ash screamed in panic, but the little mouse wasn't fast enough, and it was hit very hard. "Pikachu get up" Ash begged his little friend, and slowly but surely he did. "Alright then, you wanna play rough Jimmy; let's play rough, Pikachu Volt Tackle!" He screamed the order from the top of his lungs, and like a flash his yellow friend was already on his way to deliver the attack. Pikachu went faster, faster, faster, and leaped into the air directing itself straight at Typhlosion as it prepared to deliver the blow. Just as he was about to strike Jimmy smirked. "Typhlosion Thunder Punch." He told his Pokémon very calmly. The huge fire Pokémon quickly charged its fist with electricity and swung at the much smaller Pokémon that was coming towards it. It looked like it was gonna be a direct hit, but Ash had an idea. "Pikachu, quick go for Volt Tail!" He quickly ordered his Pokémon to go for the same improvised move he used in his last Lilly of the Valley Conference match. Pikachu quickly did as his master said, as it put all its electricity into its tail and sung it at Typhlosion's oncoming Thunder Punch.

The two moves hit and so many sparks fly that it covers the entire battle field and Ash and Jimmy can't see until they clear out. Surprisingly both Pokémon are standing, as Typhlosion's punch managed to deflect Pikachu's tail, but looking at both Pokémon it was obvious that they were heavily damaged. As Pikachu and Typhlosion set themselves back up to keep going, ash decided to act first. "Pikachu Volt Tackle again, but this time stay grounded so Typhlosion's punch can't counter." He ordered. The mouse Pokémon again charged itself up and started running towards the huge fire type. "Big mistake." Jimmy said, mimicking Ash from earlier.

"Ash this is over!" He yelled as Ash's yellow friend kept running towards the fully evolved form of his starter. "Typhlosion use Earthquake!" Jimmy yelled out. "What!" Ash screamed. Typhlosion raised his large foot up as Pikachu continued to get near him, and as the mouse was just about to try to jump, he stomped down on the ground, creating a massive Earthquake. The massive quake sent Pikachu flying all the way back to its trainer, who just managed to catch it in his arms. One look at his friend and Ash knew Pikachu could no longer fight, he had lost.

"You fought well Ash, but a truly great trainer knows not to keep his moves limited, Thunder Punch and Earthquake serve me well in battles, and it would do you well to find moves that do the same for you and have Pikachu learn them." Jimmy told Ash before he left. Ash said nothing.


End file.
